Fixed Points
by Harlequins Tale
Summary: Second story in the Dean and Tess saga after Just A Normal Hunt? Dean and Sam go on the hunt for some zombies but while Dean and Sam hunt these things what will Tess remember about herself?Will this help them?  Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Dean!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Dean looked at the washing machine. He knew he had to separate the whites from the colours. He'd rooted right to the bottom of the pile and found a pair of Tess's red panties. He smiled as he tossed them over his shoulder she always knew how to make him smile.

'OK Dean. You can fight demons yet you haven't mastered the washing machine. Be a man. How hard can it be?' He spoke to himself as he looked at the dials.

Tess had gone to work and Dean was home alone. Sam was God knows where and all Dean wanted to do was something.

Anything!

So he decided to do the laundry. Dean piled in the colours and poured in some detergent. He remembered Tess mentioning to use a 30 degree wash and set it for that and a simple quick wash setting. The door to the machine locked and the water began to fill up. He punched the air.

The front door slammed and Sam walked in. His long hair was in his eyes and he had a great big grin on his face. 'Hey Sammy where you been?' Dean pulled out the chair at the table and sat down.

Sam looked at his brother and sat down. He pulled the paper from his jacket pocket. 'Looks like we have a case.'

Dean looked at his brother with one eye brow raised, 'Since when are you all excited about a hunt?'

He smirked and said, 'Oh I know. Since you've been getting some. She's made a man out of you Sammy.' He laughed at the frown that appeared on Sam's face and the faint blush across his cheeks.

Trinity Grainger was a hunter and Sam had been seeing her for a few months. She was tall and extremely pretty. Thanks to Tess Sam had met her and they just had clicked. To everyone else she seemed strong but Sam knew her and she was just like everybody else. Sam thought about her with those big green eyes and those pouty lips. He felt himself stir in his jeans and coughed.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled. 'You want to share Einstein or are you too busy getting all excited about your girlfriend?'

Sam was about to reply when they both heard the front door close and Tess shouted, 'Dean!' She walked into the kitchen and smiled, 'Hey guys! I've got some news but by the looks on your faces so have you.' She moved towards Dean and kissed him. She shrugged off her jacket and said, 'Well I'll go first seen as you are both at a loss for words. I've quit my job. No Dean.' As he went to speak, 'I wanted to in fact NO I needed too. The place was sucking the life out of me and I hated it. So now I'm unemployed and I feel great!'

She let out a giant whoop and pulled out three beers from the fridge. 'I just want to party like it's the weekend and get drunk.' She pulled the bottle cap off and took a large gulp. 'Ok come on give. You two look like a wet weekend so please share and then let's go get drunk.'

Dean looked at Sam and motioned for him to go. 'If you still want to go out then erm we can.' He left the room with his beer.

Dean smiled, 'I'm glad you're ok about quitting your job. I knew you weren't happy there.' He pulled her towards him and she sat down on his lap. 'So I think maybe I should tell you what Sam and I were talking about. We have a possible hunt.'

Tess looked at him and he carried on, 'Sam hasn't told me the details but it's in New York.' Tess looked at him and smiled.

'Well Dean I don't mind. I mean a hunt beats sitting around here and watching day time T.V. I mean I can only hear you say so many times, "That fabric softener teddy bear..ooh I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down" before I realised you hate day time T.V and you are getting bored.'

She laughed as she looked at his face. 'Dean I know you. This life is good but you really have to be doing what you did before. I'm not being funny honey but you forget I know you. Nearly two months here and you've hardly left the area other than to do the usual crappy hunt like ghosts and nothing major. This would be a great change.'

Dean looked at her face and she looked back, 'You really want me to go?' He swallowed.

'No Dean I don't want you to go and leave me but you have a job to do. This hunt it's obviously important. Come on Dean do you really want to miss out on it?' She stared into his big green eyes.

'Plus I get my bed back. I get to watch what I want the only thing I will miss will be you lying next to me.' She nestled her head against his shoulder. 'Don't worry Dean I'll be busy job hunting.'

She kissed his neck and rubbed her hand across his chest. She could feel his heart beating as she kissed him by his ear.

He smiled and found the hem of her shirt and pushed his hand inside to cup her breast. He squeezed the pert firm nipple and grinned as she moaned.

Kissing him again their tongues flicking against one another she pulled him away and said, 'Just think Dean this is what you come back to.'

She made him look at her, 'This..' She pointed to her face and her lips. ' You can come back to me any day any time and now I'm here. John Donne wrote a poem and described his lover as a compass.' Dean laughed but the look on her face said he should listen, 'He wrote,

"If they be two, they are two so  
As stiff twin compasses are two ;  
Thy soul, the fix'd foot, makes no show  
To move, but doth, if th' other do.  
And though it in the centre sit,  
Yet, when the other far doth roam,  
It leans, and hearkens after it,  
And grows erect, as that comes home."

So that means that I'm your centre the place where your heart lies. As long as you know that?'

Dean kissed her and smiled, 'Yeah I know I love you.' He kissed her. 'Seriously though tell me about the erect part again?' She slapped him on the arm and laughed slightly.

She knew all about Dean he really did get what she meant he just couldn't always do the emotional side and say what he really thought. 'I still want to go out.'

She said as she flounced out of the kitchen leaving Dean alone again and slightly bemused.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Upstairs Tess's phone rang. The caller I.D said Trin. She answered it and sat on the bed, 'Trin you ok?'

She asked, as the other woman laughed and said, 'OF course I'm ok. I'm on your drive is Sam inside?' Tess said yes but they were going out so he was getting ready.

Trin said, 'Well I'll meet you there as a surprise for Sam. He doesn't know I'm back.' They arranged to meet an hour later in the local bar.

Dean had taken a long shower and wrapped his towel around him then walked into the bedroom.

Tess was sat in front of her mirror and was applying some mascara to her big blue eyes. He watched her as she sprayed some perfume on to her neck. 'Dean you would only be gone for like two weeks and this won't be forever.'

She looked at him in the mirror and smiled, 'I spent a long time waiting for you Dean two weeks won't matter. Plus I have to do some serious job hunting and you hanging around me won't work.'

She got up and walked towards him. Her black dress hugged her body in all the right places and he felt himself beginning to harden. 'I love you Dean!'

She kissed him while he pulled her close to his damp body. She smelt delicious and he wanted more. She kissed him with more passion and then she laughed. 'Dean we've got to go. Sam's going to have a surprise.'

Dean looked at her surprised so she said, 'Trinity is back. She wanted to surprise Sam.' She laughed and it sounded extremely dirty. Dean flopped back on the pillows and looked at Tess.

'So he's going to get on big surprise do I get anything interesting?'

She turned and smirked wickedly. 'Well Dean that's where you are wrong. You have to make it up to me as I'm going to be alone for two weeks. I will need some serious attention before you leave.'

She purred and smiled at him. Dean looked at her and winked, 'Don't worry baby you'll have the time of your life.'

Dean began to get dressed. She watched him. His body was lean and she loved to watch his back. The way he moved. She began to feel excited because she wanted him so much. He winked and pulled her towards him, 'Can you wait till later?' He whispered into her ear.

She nodded and got up from the seat. 'You better make it worth my while.' She laughed and tossed her hair.

Xx

Tess looked around the bar. She spotted Trin standing at the bar. Her long hair was tied up in a pony tail and she looked amazing in a blue dress. She saw Tess and smiled. Tess grabbed Dean and said, 'Sam do you mind?'

He looked at Dean and said, 'Erm yeah ok.' He moved towards the bar and stood waiting to be served.

'Excuse me Sir. Would you like some help with taking drinks to your table?' Sam turned as he recognised the voice. 'Well Sir do you like something you see?'

Sam looked down at Trin and stared. The blue dress was low cut she looked beautiful. He loved it when her hair was swept up. 'Trinity?'

She pulled him down for a kiss. 'God I've missed you Sam.'

She smiled as he looked seriously shocked, 'You look beautiful.' She twirled around her blue dress shimmered in the light and she laughed.

'I've got a lot of making up to do. I mean I've been away for two weeks. Two_ long_ weeks.' Her words were turning Sam on and she smiled as he closed his eyes. 'But I guess by that expression you've got a hunt too so..' She paid for the drinks and picked up her own and Tess's. 'I'll miss you as much as you missed me then.'

Sam looked at her retreating figure. When she had span around she seemed just like Jess and it hurt. He loved Trinity but Jess was never far from his thoughts and sometimes he had to bite back from calling Trin Jess or saying something about her when he was alone with Trin. He just didn't want to scare or upset her.

Later while Tess and Trinity were dancing Sam said to Dean, 'So we going to take this case?' Dean looked at him. 'Yeah Sam we are but what's the rush. Tomorrow we can get ready to go and leave late afternoon. I thought you wanted to stay with your girl.'

He motioned to their two women dancing and laughing. Tess was singing along to the song and Trin was laughing. Dean watched Tess's body move as she shimmied to the music. She was amazing; he watched her hips move and felt himself stir within his jeans.

He hadn't realised how much she had bewitched him if that was the right word to use. She was the girl he'd waited for all of his life but sometimes he felt that to be "normal" he wouldn't be right for her. He looked at Sam watching Trin and smiled, 'Look Sam we both need a break agree?' Sam nodded. 'So we do this case and we have a little brother time then we come back and we see how things go.'

Sam again nodded. Dean knew something had made Sam want to take off but maybe Dean's words were said more to himself than Sam.

Xx

Dean held Tess's hand as she opened the front door. She led him to their bedroom and made him wait on the edge of the bed. She slowly unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. She was wearing a black bra and matching panties.

Dean felt himself instantly harden as he stared at her breasts and as she removed the bra and saw her hard erect nipples. She moved towards him and he instantly took her into his arms. He took her one nipple in his mouth and sucked. She moaned and pulled him towards her for him to pleasure her more.

He pushed her down on the bed and stripped off his shirt. He slowly entered her with a finger and slowly began to caress her clit. He then slipped his tongue inside her.

She felt his tongue softly licked across her clit and she shuddered and moaned as he increased the pace. While she was still reeling from that he entered her this time and began to thrust inside her. Dean altered his position slightly and they increased their pace. She could feel every kiss and nip. With Dean the world became sharper and more distinct. Every kiss and nip was deeply sensual. She could always feel where he had touched for hours after. The goose pimples rushed across her skin and they didn't leave her.

She came and the world exploded around her and Dean followed shortly after. 'God you really will have to exceed this one Winchester.' She laughed as he kissed her one more time.

He looked into her big blue eyes still clouded with lust and said, 'God I love you Tess.'

She looked into his big green eyes and saw he was telling the truth. 'I love you too Dean.' She kissed him and settled into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Trin looked at Sam standing near the window. She was wearing a mini mouse bed shirt and a little pair of shorts. 'Sam you ok?'

He turned and looked at her and smiled. 'Yeah I'm good.' He pulled her towards him. She buried herself in his arms and he smelled her hair. It smelt like coconut and he grinned. 'I'm better now.'

She looked up into his eyes and said, 'You can tell me what bothered you earlier. I know we haven't known each other long but I can tell when something's on your mind.'

He sighed and pulled her down on the bed she buried her head on his chest and listened to his heart. 'It was just something you did. It reminded me of Jess. The way you just twirled around.'

Trin looked up at him, 'I'm sorry.' Sam smiled down at her, 'Baby don't be sorry. You are different to Jess so, so different.'

She smiled. 'Tell me about her Sam. I want to know what she was like.'

He wasn't worried about her wanting to know. It made him feel as though she wanted more than just seeing him every so often.

Xx

Dean looked at Tess she was still fast asleep. He had to move her body because she was lying awkwardly on his chest. That night he seriously made it up to Tess and he had to smile. He'd heard Sam moving around downstairs and he was eager to get up and packing. He kissed her softly on the cheek as she slept.

She murmured and turned over. He got out and dressed.

Sam smiled as he appeared in the kitchen, 'Hey what's this Dean up at five in the morning.'

Dean chuckled softly and slapped Sam around the head, 'Come on I would have been up earlier but you know.' He laughed as Sam held up his hand as if to say "No more please."

Dean made some coffee and sat down next to Sam. 'So we are going to Ohio to look into this weird case you read in the paper?' Sam nodded and pulled out a folder.

Dean looked at it and said, 'So Bobby thinks we are looking into some weird voodoo shit?' Sam nodded and said, 'Yeah proper voodoo.'

Dean shook his head and muttered, 'Some weird shit really does happen.' Sam chuckled as Dean said, 'So you managed to get in touch with Bobby?' Sam nodded as he took a sip of coffee.

'Bobby had heard about it and he even sent us a copy of the coroner reports. From the looks of it we have some serious players in town. Human sacrifice Bobby reckons. Simply because the coroner report shows a missing heart from one victim and again with the next. The weapon the report also states to be that of a simple ceramic weapon. Bobby describes it as a weapon used for sacrifice by certain tribes use it. Apparently the Aztec's did. They cut the heart out while it was still beating but I'm not so sure about the reasons behind these dismemberments or organ I dunno whatever.'

Dean nodded as he bit into a slice of toast.

'So rewind. Bobby knows about this? Well who told Bobby?' Sam shook his head. 'Well I guess we have gone on a hunt a whole lot less prepared.' He ate his toast and wiped the crumbs from his shirt.

Trin walked into the kitchen and Dean looked up, 'I love that mouse!' He pointed to her bed shirt.

'Morning Dean how are you?' She ignored him and made her way to the fridge. 'Oh and to answer your question about who told Bobby about the case well that was me.'

She pulled out the orange juice and poured some into a glass. 'I told Bobby as I can't get involved. I know the family of the first man who died. Plus it isn't just voodoo. The people who have been murdered have links to astrology and both were psychics. It looks as though whoever has killed them knew that and decided to do something about it. I asked Bobby to give the case to some capable hunters and instantly he thought of you two. I agreed as I knew that you two would want a case. Sorry Sam I should have said.'

She went and sat on his lap and he smiled, 'Don't worry. Dean and I were just interested. I mean this type of thing is very often passed our way. We don't really know that much about voodoo so the journey will be working out the kinks in our knowledge.' She smiled.

Dean said, 'Yeah Trin I mean we don't mind. I'm just going to wake Tess.' He had a tray loaded with breakfast and a fresh mug of coffee. Trin smiled as he left the room.

'I really am sorry Sam.' He looked into her green eyes and he pulled her close. 'I guess I've been a very bad girl.' She bit her lip suggestively and kissed him slowly. 'I think I need someone to take me in hand.'

Her voice had taken on a gravelly tone and it was thick with lust. Sam felt himself stir inside his pants and he groaned as she nibbled his neck. She slid her hand down towards the zipper on his jeans and placed a hand inside. She cupped him and felt him move. She gently slid her hand along his length and felt the first beads pearl at the end of his cock. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

She felt the excitement build inside her and she began to throb, 'I need you Sam.' She rocked back on his body. 'Can we go to our room?'

Sam pulled her up and he stripped off her shirt as she helped him off with his. They hit the bed with a thud kissing, sucking and touching before he finally entered her. She moaned but with pure contentment. They found a rhythm and she knew she couldn't hold it together for long every movement made her feel as though she would explode with any more of his careful thrusts inside her. Her body always shook when they came to together but it was a stronger sensation this time as they crashed into one another. She felt Sam's lips caress her neck and she bit her lip. Every touch was sensual. As she came she whispered, 'I love you Sam' She shivered as they finally collapsed on the bed.

He looked at her and smiled, 'I love you too.' She smiled and kissed him again. He looked at the woman lying next to him breathing heavily and he realised he really did love her. Her green eyes stared at him puzzled and he pulled her close, 'I really do love you.' She smiled and nuzzled into his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Dean had woken up Tess. He had looked at her asleep. Her body was curled up and one long leg was curled around the sheet. He smiled as she opened her eyes and she stared at him, 'So today is the day then Winchester?'

He nodded as he sat down on the bed and passed her the mug. As she moved the sheet fell down and exposed her shoulder and her one supple pert breast. She laughed as Dean's eyes moved to look at her body. 'God Dean. You are so predictable.' She pulled the sheet back up and moved across the bed and pulled on a t shirt.

'Come here.' She pulled him towards her and kissed his mouth. 'I can't believe you are leaving today.' She snuggled into his chest. 'I'm going to miss you but you've got to go. Plus I've got to start my job hunting.' He laughed.

'Don't worry baby I'll be back as soon as you've got used to me being away.' He pulled her closer.

She shook her head, 'It seems like we've always been together. I mean little did I know that nearly everyday I would get breakfast in bed from made by a Winchester.' She laughed at the look of bemusement on his handsome features. She stared at him and felt her heart skip a few beats.

His green eyes with such long eyelashes they always snared the attention first, then the strong nose then finally the perfect lips. He was beautiful and every time she looked at him she found herself wanting him more.

Xx

They were packed and ready to leave and soon they were driving down the many highways on their route. Dean had the window rolled down and his music blaring. Sam looked at his brother. 'Dean I hope you aren't becoming the old Dean.'

Dean looked at him frowning in bemusement, 'What do you mean?'

Sam stared at him and shook his head.'The womanising , drinking and gambling. You know that Dean?'

Sam looked at his brother who gave Sam the evils. 'I'm not going to go back to the first. As for the latter I already do those still as do you and as do both our partners.'

Sam laughed as he remembered Dean getting beaten at poker by Tess.

Dean was so annoyed but he was really proud of Tess and after the game he muttered, 'She learnt from the best.' Dean had taught to play poker and also pool and she was a natural learner.

'So read back to me about the case.' Dean looked at the road as Sam spoke.

'Ok two men same age that of twenty. Both found a week apart and both with their hearts missing. I mean we don't know if that it is what Bobby thinks I mean it could be just simple witchcraft. I mean why would that area be filled with that kind of thing.'

Dean sighed, 'I don't know? I mean Bobby seemed pretty certain. He does know his stuff Sam plus Trin is friends with the family we can find out more when we get there.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Tess sat at the dinner table with three newspaper's open. She had looked in two and was just progressing through the one section when Trin walked in. 'So any luck?' Trin asked as she deposited two bags of shopping on the kitchen side.

Tess shook her head, 'Someone out there really doesn't want me to get a good job that doesn't require me moving or travelling ridiculous distances just for the privilege. I guess I should just give up for looking for jobs like my old one. Maybe I should go back to teaching or go back to school.' She shrugged her shoulders and threw the paper on the table next to the others.

Trin smiled and gave her a big hug, 'How about we eat then go and make ourselves look really pretty and go to a nightclub forget about this and start again tomorrow?'

Tess nodded and smiled, 'I know some really good places. Plus as we are two single women for a couple weeks we can have a little fun without Shaggy and Scooby hanging around.'

Trin laughed, 'Let me guess Dean's Scooby?' The kitchen filled with loud giggles. They began to tidy up the kitchen and prepare an evening meal. They opened up a bottle of wine and they sat and drank it while their fish cooked, 'I really miss them the house is so quiet.' Trin said as she settled her glass back on the table. 'I mean normally about now Dean would be talking and Sam would be listening. It's different.'

Tess nodded, 'When I first met Dean I was shy. I had friends but as soon as I met him I felt different. I don't know Dean get's under your skin. He makes you feel ten feet tall when he looks at you and at the moment I'm so happy. I missed him when he left before and now I have him back I don't care where he goes as long as he comes back to me. That sounds pathetic right?'

Trin smiled and shook her head, 'No Tess it's exactly how I feel about Sam. In fact I was considering giving up hunting for Sam but he doesn't want me too.'

Tess laughed and Trin said, 'Seems like they've got us both good doesn't it?' They raised their glasses in a salute and laughed. 'Because I don't think either of us would want to go back to life without the Winchesters.'

Xx

Dean looked at Sam as they had finally reached their motel.

Dean threw his bag onto the nearest bed. He was tired and he knew Sam felt exactly the same way.

Sam flopped down on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. 'Man I could sleep for a week.'

Dean laughed. His head hit the pillow too just as his phone rang. 'Damn it!' He looked at the caller I.D. It was just showing a number Dean didn't recognise. Dean raised an eyebrow and sat up.

'Hello?'

He waited as the silence was broken by a female voice saying, 'Dean and Sam Winchester I'm a friend of Trin's. My name is Clare and I'm asking for your help. Trin gave me both of your numbers but I tried you first.'

Dean listened. 'We need your help. Someone is targeting people with the gift of astrology. Reading palms predicting the future it's not all we do Dean before you ask. I don't expect you to understand me Dean but can we meet?'

Dean looked at his phone he couldn't believe she had just said that, 'I get it Dean you aren't a believer. I mean why would you be but trust me someone is after these people for their power mixing it with their own dark magic.' Dean took down the address and Sam had grabbed it from his hand before he had put the pen down.

'So what we are getting into now Dean. I mean we didn't know that there would be this much to the case? I mean surely these people they know something is going to happen. We now have dark magic linked to voodoo and people who can predict with charms and crystal balls. Come on Dean this is getting to be a little bit weird don't you think?'

Dean nodded and said, 'Sam we have to investigate it. It's a case and we owe it to those people who have lost loved ones. Plus I have always been a little intrigued with the whole how does this fit into our supernatural mode of hunting?'

Sam shook his head, 'We need to meet this Clare and then see. I mean you were right Dean some weird shit is going on and we don't know much about it.'

He shuffled on the bed and stared at his phone. 'Do you think we should call and say we have got here safely?' Dean nodded. He was already missing Tess and just to hear her voice would have been enough to send him straight back to the car and then home. Sam was already chatting away to Trinity and he decided to step outside.

'Dean?' He could tell she was smiling as she said his name. 'Hey I thought I'd call to say we got here safely.' She laughed, 'I'm glad you did. I've missed you and you've only been gone two days.'

Dean listened as she described her days and also how she had an interview and Dean wished her luck, 'I love you.' He said as they said goodnight. 'I'll call you tomorrow baby' he said before he hung up.

Never before had Dean made regular phone calls to any woman before and it was still really strange. As he was about to slide his phone shut he saw the photograph she'd added as his screen saver. It was a picture of her sat in the Impala smiling at something he'd said.

She really was beautiful. He sometimes had to pinch himself that she had lowered her standards for a guy like him. He knew that the picture didn't do her justice but it was the only one he had but back at her house there were more. He traced the line of her jaw with his finger and smiled at the picture. It was two days and he missed her like crazy he put his phone in his pocket and shook his head, 'Dean Winchester is going soft.' He muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

They pulled up at a car park where Clare had arranged to meet them. Dean turned off the engine and looked at Sam, 'So are we going in packing just in case?' Sam nodded.

The walked towards the doors and Dean edged inside and Sam followed. They weren't expecting any lighting but the room was brightly light. A table stood in the centre and a woman was sat surrounded by candles. She looked up as they entered and she smiled. She had dark brown hair and it was long and she had dark brown eyes that looked black as she looked up at them. 'Dean and Sam Winchester I'm Clare. Yes seriously I know you're worried but I won't bite. Come closer.'

She beckoned to them. As if drawn by an imaginary hand they both sat down. She stared at them, 'Well I guess you want to know what I have seen.' She indicated to the tarot cards and the ball sat in front of her. 'I saw the person who committed these crimes or rather what took them to be murdered or should I say sacrificed.'

She pushed a piece of paper towards them. It was a Greek necromancy spell the kind they had seen before. Sam passed it to Dean, 'Great I love zombies.'

He sat back in his chair, 'You have any idea where we can find these dead things?' She shook her head, 'All I can see is a black circle. There is a block on how much I can see. I have tried channelling my spirit guides but I have been unsuccessful. I have found one of the bodies though. Well the recently dead person was one Bryan Connor. I would suggest a look in the local grave yard.'

Sam looked at her. 'I can't say where to start I'm afraid. The guides haven't led me to find that yet. I just suggest that you be careful. You have to find the one they call their leader.'

Dean looked confused. 'I'm afraid this all seems strange to you both and I know I'm not much help. I just want someone to pay for what they have done.'

Sam nodded, 'We can help. Please don't hesitate to please let us know if you hear anything or see anything.' He indicated to the table.

She nodded and turned over another card. 'It seems as though you will have some good luck on the first leg of your journey. Don't worry I'll help you out.' She smiled.

Xx

Tess put the phone down on the table. She looked at the picture of her and Dean. It was a day she had grabbed the camera and she was about to snap some images of him working the car he had chased her and pulled them closer together and snapped it. She loved it and she loved him. She stroked the face on the picture.

'Man I really need to get a job.' She stood up and paced the room. All she wanted was a job that gave her the satisfaction she really needed. Nothing seemed to make her excited anymore it just didn't make her want to be there.

She needed a job worthy of her attention Dean had made her feel as though she was worth so much more. The job she had left she hated towards the end even though she knew she could do it. Right from the start it didn't seem to fulfil her. Everything she did was just boring and maybe that was the effect of being with Dean. Everything that man did to her and his life was nothing like hers. His life was exciting although extremely risky. She wanted to feel something like that within her professional life. She wanted a job that made her want to get up in the morning and actually go to work without feeling like crap.

She flopped on the bed. She closed her eyes. She had to get up and tidy up the messy kitchen. She normally wasn't bothered when Dean and Sam where around it was a normal thing for the kitchen to be a bit untidy. She opened her eyes and stretched.

She entered the kitchen only to see Trinity using the table as a place to clean her guns. Tess smiled as she looked up with a large black smudge down her face, 'You might want to wipe your face.' Trin laughed. Tess looked down at the guns and picked one up. 'So when was the first time you learnt to shoot?'

Trin looked up and raised her eyebrow, 'I guess I was about eleven. My dad took me to shoot some cans. I think he was surprised at how much I loved those moments alone with him.'

She smiled as she looked into space. 'I always remember my Mum's face when she saw me covered in mud and gun powder. She wasn't very happy with my Dad but I think she knew I would become a hunter and I don't think she really minds now. Why do you ask?' She picked up her gun cleaning solution and squirted it.

Tess sat down next to her and picked up a gun, 'Well I have never picked up a gun before to use and I was just wondering what it was like.'

Trin looked at her friend and said, 'You want to try shooting some cans? I don't know maybe tomorrow?' Tess smiled and nodded.

They arranged to go practice the next morning at the local shooting range. Tess smiled as she stacked up the dishes. 'Want a beer?' As she opened the two bottles she smiled as she remembered Dean had a way of opening his beer with his ring. God nights like this made her miss him more.

Tess said, 'You heard from Sam?' Trin nodded.

'Yeah they are both in a motel. Apparently they met my friend Clare and she told them a little about what they were hunting. Sam seems to think that they are going to get it solved. He was pretty optimistic about finding out where the perpetrator is. He said they will be fine. What's wrong?'

Tess took a deep breath, 'Do you think I'm right for Dean?' She blustered the words out fast.

Trin stared at her friend and smiled. 'Tess you and Dean are perfect for one another. You're different but similar. You know him he knows you. He seems happy with you and happy here. Isn't that enough? He won't get bored and try a random hunter or just another woman. Dean has found someone to trust and who trusts him. Why would he do that?'

She grabbed her hand. 'Dean loves you Tess. It's obvious. You can just see it when he looks at you and when he talks about you. The only one who should feel pressure is me.'

Tess looked at Trin with her mouth open, 'What do you mean? Sam loves you and Jess and you are different. Trust me. Dean told me. Sam would never compare you honestly. It looks like we both have got serious issues with our men. Strange don't you think?' She laughed as she drank some more of her beer.

'We still on for making a trip to the gun range tomorrow? Or do you just want me to practise at some cans?' Trin laughed.

'Yeah that would be awesome I mean the whole tin can thing would just be much easier and I normally encourage a crowd when I go to the shooting range. It's apparently my style' She raised her eyebrow, 'I think it's because they are pervs but don't tell Sam he'll be annoyed. Well I hope he would be. I love it when he goes all protective on me.' She laughed as Tess raised her eyebrow in response.

'All men are pervs.' Tess muttered as she drank some more of her beer. They laughed it was like old times but they knew that they both missed the constant chatter of Dean and Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Back at the motel Dean opened the door softly. As he walked in he saw a fallen book on the floor and went to pick it up. He noticed that Sam was asleep.

He had four books scattered on the bed next to him. Dean smiled, 'Time to do some work of the mind Winchester.'

He looked at the book and began to read. He had listened to Clare and remembered her saying about zombies. He knew that the case with Angela they had read a variety of things to do with the killing and removal of zombies. Sam's personal favourite was feeding their hearts to wild dogs.

They had finally decided to go for staking the zombie to her grave bed. The whole getting her to come to the graveyard had been Dean's idea they had coaxed her and then with silver bullets as well as the stake they had put her back to rest. Dean wasn't sure if that would work this time as he didn't really know how many zombies if any there were. He didn't know how they would find out who was taking these people. All Dean knew was that these people were of high standing in community. One had been a teacher and another was a member of the local council.

Dean moved towards the door. He grabbed his gun and checked to see if he had some silver bullets in it. He had decided to check out the first graveyard they had marked on the map.

Sam was fast asleep and Dean didn't want to wake him. Sam had driven the last leg of their journey and he was shattered.

As he climbed in the Impala and drove off he realised he was nervous. He didn't know why. He thought that maybe it was because this case they were stepping into the unknown. They had both heard the words by Clare about how there was a block between how much she could see. Well Dean knew that it obviously wasn't a good sign.

He pulled up and looked around. The graveyard was pitch black.

He looked around all was quiet and as he expected. 'Come on Dean.' He muttered to himself as he swung his flashlight around the many head stones. He walked up and down several rows and suddenly he caught a glimpse of darkened earth. A perfect circle and the grass was brown and dead.

Dean smiled, 'Great!' He looked at the headstone and noted down the name. 'Looks like we we'll probably more like me at this precise moment will have to do a bit of zombie hunting.'

He got up and wiped his hands down his jeans.

Xx

As Dean came in through the door Sam was still asleep so he didn't turn the light on.

Dean had managed to make some coffee and he was staring at the search engine page. He had found out that the dead man Todd Sweeny had died about one week ago.

Just coincidently at the time of the first murder. Dean yawned and checked his watch. 'Four am. Crap!'

He shut down the laptop and flopped on his bed. The morning would require both of them to search out this Sweeny family and then on from there. Normally people brought their loved one's back because they had unfinished business.

In the case of Angela she was brought back by someone who loved her. The problem was that Angela had to have revenge over the one who she thought was to blame.

Her ex boyfriend and her best friend took the brunt. She killed her ex but not her friend Dean and Sam saw to that.

The problem with bringing people back they never could be the same. Especially in the way that Angela was brought back.

She was nasty, evil and full of hatred.

Those who come back are different and Dean knew that more than anyone else. 'What's dead should stay dead!'

He had said that more than anyone else he knew. They had to work at finding out whom or what was reanimating the dead and then they would stop them.

He pulled his t shirt over his head and stretched. His body was normally tanned but in the pale light it looked white.

Tess loved to just snuggle up to him and run her fingers across his abdomen. He smiled and as he slowly began to drift off to sleep he thought about Tess and her beautiful blue eyes staring into his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sam's eyes fluttered in his dream a shrill had pierced his thoughts and he was soon looking for the phone ringing , 'Deeeeeean!' he muttered as he rolled over towards the bed stand, 'Your phone!' the phone began to ring again. 'Crap!' He sat up and fumbled for the phone. 'Hello!'

Dean rolled over fumbled for his none existent phone and slowly opened his eyes, 'Hey that's my phone!' He sat up, 'Who is it?'

Sam listened, 'Ok Clare we will be right there.'

He closed the phone and looked at Dean, 'That was Clare she wants us to go for another reading. Apparently she's dreamt something and needs to look at the cards with us present.' He already was throwing on some clothes as Dean had finally moved from the bed.

'Crap! Ok wait a second.'

He pulled on his jeans and stumbled over the bed sheet, 'Crap!'

Sam sniggered as Dean struggled to get back up. 'Shut up Sam.' He rolled over and stood up. 'Its not funny I mean I'm going to be skipping breakfast and unless I just checked I slept,' he looked at his watch, 'Three hours and you've slept since we got back. That's not even funny man.'

Sam sniggered again, 'Well you've survived on less sleep than before. Come on Dean get your shoes on.' He passed Dean his boots and waited while Dean pulled them on and shrugged into his coat.

Dean smiled, 'Ok Francis let's get going. I'm getting coffee before we go though. I need to focus on all those card turning activities and words sometimes it sounds like she just smoked a whole load of something that isn't exactly without its visionary capabilities.' He laughed. 'Ok I'm good.' He put his phone in his jacket pocket and holstered up just in case.

Xx

Tess opened her eyes and saw Trin smiling at her.

Tess rolled over, groaned and pulled the covers over her head. 'Come on Tess you've been with Dean too long your getting lazy like him.' She laughed, 'Just kidding,' she pulled at the bed clothes. 'Come on!'

Tess looked at Trin as she moved across the room, 'Trin we have to go and find them!'

Trin turned and looked at Tess as if she'd sprouted three heads, 'I had a dream. Well I think maybe I should say it was more like a nightmare.'

She threw herself back into the pillows and sank further down in aspiration.

Trin sighed, 'Tess Dean and Sam will be fine. Clare said she had met them and that all at the moment was fine. We can't just up and leave the moment that you have one strange dream. What happened?'

Tess said that Dean and Sam were in trouble something that Clare wasn't able to see and that they should both be there. Tess said, 'I just have a seriously funny feeling about this. I mean I know you probably think I'm being all I can't deal with Dean being away but that's not it. I'm serious.'

Trin looked at Tess and said, 'Well I mean we could go all the way there and this dream just could just be a dream. All we will do is waste some money and be totally wrong and get that Dean stare.'

She pulled an almost exact mimic of Dean's angry stare, 'Come on Tess think logically.' She tapped her head and stood up, 'When should I book our flights?' They laughed.

After one call they were booked for afternoon flights, 'Should we like phone them and tell them we are coming to help or hinder whatever they accuse of us of doing.' Tess said.

Trin shook her head, 'No we'll surprise them or rather Clare will.' She laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Dean had managed to grab some coffee from a local garage. He drank some and moaned all the way to Clare's home. 'Dude I mean come on we have to listen to her going off on one about cards and seeing things. Sam we've been here three days and so far we have a possible resurrecting zombie being and we are just expected to carry on listening to her and her sightings.' Sam just looked at him and tutted.

'Dean she's probably the only one who can tell us where and how to carry on. Dean you know that this is all a little far fetched but what don't we do? I mean we never give anything up we just keep trying.'

As he knocked the door Dean thought it over Sam was right Winchester's never gave up. It was part of who they were and what they had become. It was what their dad had trained them to be and what both of them knew they had to adhere too on every case they ever had.

Clare opened the door and smiled, 'I'm glad you came so quickly my night was filled with dreams about this case.' As they moved towards the kitchen Clare spoke again, 'Well I saw the next victim.' Her hands were shaking as she poured some coffee, 'I'm sorry it's just I've never dreamt of someone's death before and it's scared me. Well I guess you want me too tell you who it is so you can go and save the day.' She said as she took one look at Dean's face.

Dean looked at her and said, 'Well no that's not what I'm saying. We can just have a cup of coffee and if you can tell us anymore about what you saw sometimes things come out when you talk about it.' Sam smiled at his brother and was rewarded with a sharp kick to the shin.

'So I saw the eye. I'm sure I've seen it before. I just can't figure out where. Anyway I've drawn it for you.'

She passed the piece of paper over to Dean. 'I saw the person who is the next target. His name is Alan Beardsmore and he is another councillor. I saw his death and it wasn't pleasant. He will have his eyes taken. He will be leaving a cafe tonight about nine and then he will walk towards his apartment block but he won't get there. Between the cafe and his home he will disappear. A bar called 'The four leaves' is where I can last say I saw him alive then finally he was dead near his apartment.'

She took a long drink of her coffee, 'I can know tell you that whoever this person is he's skilled. I mean before you see the bodies of the victims.' She looked at their faces, 'Well that's where you're headed after this aren't you so I'd say look and you'll see its almost perfect incision. But now you really need to think about this guy. He's in danger. Oh and before you leave you will see some people you thought you were not expecting to see. It's all good don't worry.'

As they left the house Sam smacked Dean on the head, 'What the hell man don't kick me like that I mean it.' Dean snorted.

'Come on Sammy you heard Clare we've got to check out the morgue and then we have to find this guy. Plus keep an eye open for some random person who is meant to be dead walking the streets a great job for just two people.'

Sam nodded. He pulled the papers from his bag, 'Ok so we know who the first vic was and the second and we have a runaway dead person who will also know about. This guy well apparently he was working with the two victims in order to make the place a lot better for kids. They were regular charity workers and basically good eggs. No one can find fault with these guys. Maybe that's why it's all about the heart?'

Dean looked at him, 'Oh I see they are good people that kind of thing. So what are you thinking because I'm thinking that whole Frankenstein monster thing? I mean by the sounds of it he's getting body parts and maybe for all we know a surgeon and a zombie that kind of thing. Watching how the dead walk?'

Sam nodded, 'So let's see about the morgue.'

Dean smiled, 'Yummy! Nothing better than a morning with no breakfast and then a trip to the county morgue. '


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As they drove towards the motel address Sam had text Trin just in case. Trin laughed, 'I can't wait for Dean to see you. He's going to be sooooooooo mad!' She smiled.

Tess laughed, 'Why do you always assume Dean will get mad at me! I'll just flutter my eyelashes and just you know generally be my wonderful self.' They laughed louder.

Trin smiled, 'Oh my God you sound so like Dean. It just shows he's rubbing off on you and I'm waiting for the day he sounds like you.' They erupted into a louder fit of giggles.

Trin pulled into the motel car park she couldn't see the Impala so she just parked up. 'Ok so we book a room and wait?' Tess nodded.

Being here and actually what they hadn't planned on doing was scary she wasn't sure how Dean would react to her being there and she wouldn't be surprised if he got angry or annoyed at her. She was nervous because of seeing him and also because of the uncertainty of her actually being there because of her dream.

Tess walked into the motel office, 'Hey I'd like to book a room with two separate beds.' The guy took her details and as they walked towards their room Tess noticed that they were three doors away from Dean and Sam.

Trin threw her bag on one of the beds and looked around at the room itself. 'Ok this is one of the best motel's I've been in hon.' She threw herself on the bed, 'And this bed definitely the best for a while as well.'

Tess jumped on her bed as well and smiled, 'Actually this is pretty comfy. Great place for a break.' She laughed.

Xx

As they pulled up at the city morgue Dean pulled out their box of fake I.D's 'Ok so what are we today?' He pulled out their cop badges and passed one to Sam. 'We go in ask the usual questions check the bodies then get out.'

He stretched his body as he got out of the car and made for the morgue.

As he opened the door the smell of disinfectant and something else Dean couldn't no didn't want to place. He hated these places but it was part of their job to go check these things out. They needed to see the bodies.

Dean smiled at the woman on the desk, 'Good morning.' He leant forward 'Doreen. I was wondering if I could talk to someone who was involved with the Connor and McGrath murders.' He smiled at the older woman and she flushed.

The young man with his deep green eyes had instantly won her over. Today had been one hell of a day and having this charming attractive man ask so politely to speak to someone had made that entirely fly straight out of the door. 'Of course you can sweetie can I ask your names?' Dean smirked again.

'I'm Detective Hetfield and this is Detective Hammit.' She smiled again and walked towards the inner office. She had noted the other man as well. He was tall with lovely eyes. She stared at them before she closed the door. If she hadn't heard their names she could have sworn they were brothers. Similar chin and eye colour and something about their manner just so like brothers. 'I've just got to check with the coroner. Just wait there.'

She walked in to the office and Dean turned to Sam. 'Works every time. This smile,' he grinned at Sam and winked, 'Is always why I get paid the big bucks.' Sam snorted.

'Yeah Dean you ever heard that rhyme about the crocodile? All I can say is don't be taken in by his friendly grin. Dude you're so fake sometimes.' Dean swatted the back of his head.

She knocked on the doctor's door, 'Doctor Greenberg there are two police officers in reception they have come to ask a few more questions about the Connor and McGrath murders. Do you want me to show them in?'

The doctor shook his head, 'No Doreen I'll welcome them.' He got up and pulled on his white coat.

A door opened and a short man walked towards them, 'Good morning officers I'm Doctor Greenberg.' He shook both of their hands. 'Would you like to come this way?' He ushered them into the office. 'What can I do for you both?' He sat down behind his desk and clasped his hands together.

Sam took up the story, 'Well sir we would like to perhaps see the bodies again. We understand that they are still here?' The doctor nodded.

'Well what can I tell you other than what you already know?'

Dean smiled, 'Well Doctor we just think that as we are taking over the case that we need to just need to see what you think of the murders and the state of the bodies. I mean we've read the reports but I mean we just wanted to see what you really thought? I mean as a doctor you must see some pretty weird things and this has to be one am I right?'

The doctor nodded, 'It's very unusual that a body has just those particular organs missing and with such precision. I would suggest that a surgeon of some sort made those cuts. If you would like to see the bodies then I can show you them.' He stood up. Sam nodded and Dean nodded and they followed him to the morgue.

The room was cold and Dean felt his teeth begin to chatter.

The doctor opened two drawers and indicated the corpses. 'Connor on the right and McGrath the left.' He threw the sheets back and both bodies were exposed each showing a simple incision both in the area of the heart. 'As you can see officers both were simple incisions but I have to say that on further examination the heart was not pumping when it was removed as first thought. Toxicology reports came back and both men were drugged.'

Dean and Sam looked at one another.

'Can we have copies of the reports and the toxicology report as well please?' The doctor nodded as he closed the drawers. 'I'll get Doreen to print you off the details and make you copies of the new reports.'

Dean whispered to Sam, 'So all we have gained is the knowledge that someone drugged them stopped their hearts and then cut them out. It's not good man I wished to have found out more.'

As Doreen passed over the reports Dean smiled at her and so did Sam, 'Thanks Doreen you've been a gem.' She flushed. 'Thanks for doing those super fast.' She flushed again.

'No worries boys. I'm glad I could help.' After watching the two young attractive officers leave the building she got out her fan and began to fan her face. It had been a long time since she had seen such lovely looking men and they were so polite.

Dean got back into the car and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, 'Well I can see we are no more closer to finding out who did the slicing and dicing. I mean all we know is that this person is a little into the dark arts and possibly a little into drugs.' He scratched his neck. 'Ok Sammy what are we going to do? I mean do we go and try to find this Todd dude and see if anyone has seen a reanimated dead guy and see if we can find out a bit more about this eye.'

Sam nodded, 'Although Dean I did manage to find out that there is a therapist whose logo for his business is a golden eye. I ran the therapist's business and it came back to a guy named Robert Selby. I mean we could take a trip over to his offices and see if there is anything worth checking out.'

Dean nodded, 'Well it's nearly dark so I guess it seems worthwhile heading in that direction. I mean we might be able to get inside do a little detective work.' Dean's smirk made Sam shake his head.

'Dude could you be more excited about breaking the law?'

He laughed as Dean shook his head and whispered mischievously, 'Yeah I love it.' He put the car in gear and they moved off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

They pulled up and did a quick search of the outlying area. There were no security guards as far as they could see so they clambered over the steel fence.

Sam thudded down and Dean fell after him. 'Dude be careful.' Sam whispered.

Dean whispered back, 'Me be careful you be careful.'

They ran around towards the side of the building, 'So what? Where do we get in?'

Sam flashed his light around and saw a small window that would allow both of them in. He shunted at the glass frame and it gave way and pushed up. Dean stuck a stone to prop the window open. As they both fell into the room they instantly saw that by fortune they were in a room with some files.

Dean smirked, 'Today is going well.' They moved towards the file cabinet and began searching.

'Dean what are we looking for?'

Dean shrugged, 'I don't know I mean maybe some mention of one of the guys who have died or our zombie friend.' Sam nodded and moved to the M section. Dean was already perusing the C section and instantly his eye hit on the name Connor.

He slid the file out as Sam found the McGrath file. 'So they are in here.' Dean nodded. 'You reckon we could get away with photo copying some pages?' Sam opened the door to the room and scanned the hall.

'It seems that we are in the basement.' He grinned as Dean already set up the machine. 'I'll just see if Todd's in here as well.' As he said it his grin got broader. 'Well make that they really are all in here. I don't get it what's the connection.'

Sam looked at Dean, 'Maybe it's all to do with this psychic thing. I mean maybe they were all getting therapy for it. Also all three according to their driver's licenses were organ donors.'

Dean looked at Sam, 'Hmm there is no such thing as coincidence.'

After all the documents were photo copied they tidied up and prints were wiped they left the way they came in.

'Ok so we go back to the motel and do some reading and then some planning.' Dean nodded as he drove off.

'I hate reading.' He laughed as Sam began to look at the documents with his torch. 'Well I'm thinking we can share the reading tasks.' He grinned.

Sam shook his head, 'Dean I know your plan and unfortunately I'm not falling for it you can do some reading and I can do some as well. I know you found that zombie fella's name but really Dean you've got to pull your weight.' He laughed at Dean's expression. 'Come on dude two heads are better than one seriously.'

Dean sighed and rubbed his face, 'Yeah ok I can guess I can do that.' He pulled into a car space.

As they wandered towards the motel room they noticed a light on. 'Dude did you leave the light on?'

Dean shook his head, 'Did you?' Both of them shook their heads, 'Ok we go in on three.' Dean pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and Sam placed himself with his back to the door and one hand across onto the handle. 'Three!' Sam's hand twisted the handle and Dean burst through.

His eyes scanned the situation as he saw Tess and Trin sat on the two beds, 'What the..?'

He muttered as Tess said, 'Well Dean nice to see you too' She smiled at him.

Sam looked over Dean's head and said, 'Trin? What are you two doing here?'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Trin smiled at Sam and was rewarded with a large grin and him grabbing her and hugging her. Tess smiled at Dean and was rewarded with a questioning look.

'So when did you guys get here?' Sam asked as he cradled Trin in his arms.

'About five hours ago.' Tess answered as she looked at Dean. He still hadn't said a word to her. 'Guys can we have minute?' She asked as Sam and Trin both got up giving one another puzzled looks and left the room. 'So Dean you happy to see me?'

Dean took off his coat and sat down at the table. 'So you tell me to go on a hunt and then what you follow me?' She looked at him and Dean knew he'd asked the wrong question as Tess's face looked like thunder.

'Oh right I'm sorry Dean I only came to save your ass but obviously I can't deal without you for a few days. Oh I know what it is I'm a posh little rich girl who left her job and wants a little fun in her life. So I travel all this way to simply project my bored sad life onto a guy who hunts things that go bump in the night just for shits and giggles. I mean all I can think of ever since I met you was the possibility of me finding out how to become a hunter and to get on board a hunt and shoot a gun.'

She took a deep breath, 'Well obviously Dean you don't know me as well as you think you do. I never intended to follow you here and I certainly don't want to become a hunter of any kind. I know why you were so surprised I left my job. It's always been my plan to use Trin to find out all about the world of hunters and to use a gun. Oh I don't carry rock salt in my purse or holy water or a set of prayer beads on the suggestion of one Mr Dean Winchester.'

Pacing and gesturing with her hands, 'When I met you Dean I was interested and surprised that this kind of world existed but I never wanted to get involved. I saw it as something that I could never handle. I might have been some silly college girl you decided to sleep with but I'm not now Dean. I've changed because of you, because of how I feel about you and because guess what stupidly I love you. The whole deal between you hunting and us being together I can handle all that. You leaving and coming back whenever and doing whatever you do on a hunt but the fact that now you don't believe me I can't handle that Dean. I can't handle the fact that you don't trust me.'

She grabbed her jacket and made for the door. Dean grabbed her and pulled her close.

'Tess what the hell? Where has all this come from?' She pulled away from him.

'No Dean I don't want to hear all this. I don't think you understand how hard it was to tell you why I came here and without you hearing all of this over the phone. I've been dreaming Dean about all the things you've done all the hunts you've been on since you walked back into my life. All of the things you've hunted I've seen before you even started on them. How can you start to tell someone that over breakfast? "Oh by the way I saw that today you would begin a hunt over a spirit in a house and you exorcise it. Oh I saw it in a dream."'

She sighed 'So yeah Dean I'm really not in the mood for any of this now. You better take all these notes I've written and I'll speak to you later.'

She pulled out some notes from her bag and placed them on the table. Dean's eye instantly saw the drawing of an eye. 'Tess what did you see exactly?'

He pulled the paper of the eye and she said, 'Well I saw this eye as a logo for a company. I just saw the eye as a logo and I did an internet search for the logo and found out all about the therapy groups run by Robert Selby. I also saw a man called Beardsmore get murdered.'

Dean looked at her and she could tell he was as surprised as her. 'His eye was taken. He hasn't been murdered has he?'

Dean took a deep breath, 'No he hasn't. According to Clare it's yet to happen. Have you told Trin about all this?' She shook her head.

'I'm scared Dean.' She whispered as he pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips.

'Don't be scared. We just need to figure out why you're having these dreams maybe you need to speak to Clare.' He pulled her closer so he could feel her breath against his neck. 'I have missed you baby and I'm sorry.'

Xx

Sam and Trin kissed as they left the room. 'God I've missed you.' Sam muttered as they pulled apart.

Trin laughed, 'Sam it's been only a few days.' He pressed himself against her and she could feel how hard he was. 'Oh Sam that better not be a gun darling otherwise that would be sooo disappointing.'

She laughed as she slowly unzipped his jeans and slipped a hand inside and began to rub him slowly. He gasped arching back against the wall. She quickened her pace and felt his cock harden and begin to seep. She licked her lips and quickened her pace again. He groaned as he came. They kissed and he snickered as he picked her up, 'Well I'm hoping you missed me a lot.' She laughed as she kissed his neck and chewed his ear.

'What do you think?' She opened the door and he threw her on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and made his way to the bed. Her eyes were darkened with lust and she was already half way down and now stripped to her panties. 'I really, really missed you.'

Sam smiled, 'That's what I like to hear.'

He made his way to the bed and slowly kissed her. He rubbed her breasts softly and stroked the hardened nipples. He then rubbed his hands slowly down her sides and pulled her panties slowly down from her hips and felt the skin underneath them.

It was soft and firm and he felt himself harden. Her body ached for him and she felt on fire and when he began to get nearer to the place she wanted him to be the ache began to increase.

He stroked down her body and with his long fingers began to slowly stroke inside her and then slowly he moved in circles across her clit.

She gasped as each stoke made her feel more and excited. 'Sam I'm pretty sure that right now you should just you know? Ok I'm just going to say I want you inside me like anytime soon.'

He smiled and slowly entered her. She moved with him. They had made love so many times and knew how to please one another. She squeezed slightly as she moved beneath him and smiled up at him as he groaned softly into her neck. His orgasm mounted and he released himself inside her with a shuddering climax. She followed shortly after him and moaned softly as she nibbled his ear.

'Well I have to admit you should go away more often Winchester.' She felt the rumble of his laughter in his chest as she pushed him down to lie across his body. It was soft and slick with sweat she kissed and licked him. They lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking Sam's arm around her protectively and her leg across his chest.

Xx

Dean and Tess were lying on Dean's motel bed. He looked at her curled up against his body she curled her leg around his and snuggled closer to his hip. '

If you aren't mad at me we could make this situation a little more exciting.' Dean whispered.

Tess snorted with laughter and said, 'I'm not mad at you Dean but you're not getting any. I'm not in the mood.'

She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed as he looked generally shocked. 'Aww Dean don't get all sad. I could maybe make a possible exception because you do look as though you are stressed.'

She slid her hand across the front of his jeans and he bit back a moan. She pulled herself on top of him and pulled off her shirt. She was wearing a simple black bra. Dean smirked as she reached behind and unhooked it letting her full breasts be exposed to his beautiful green eyes that were darkened with lust. He pulled her towards him and they found each other's mouth.

Their tongues flicked together as Dean fondled her breasts. Her nipples began to stiffen under his sensitive touch and she felt him take one in his mouth and suck it. She tilted her head back in ecstasy as he unzipped his jeans and she moved her hips so he could enter her.

He pushed inside and she groaned, 'God Dean!' She rode the waves as Dean nipped and sucked parts of her body. She loved the way how he touched her she had always described their love life as being seriously sensual. He just had to touch one part of her body and she was gone.

She collapsed into him as she came waiting for the warm spurt of him inside her.

He soon came and it burst like a firework inside of her and the world went all blurry and for a second he swore he saw stars. He looked at her as they snuggled closer, 'Well you still mad at me?'

He asked breathlessly she shook her head as she couldn't speak.

'I love you.'

She laughed, 'I love you too Dean.' She pulled at his jeans, 'Well Dean that was amazing as usual. I'm hoping we didn't make a mess everywhere' He looked down and saw the wet marks on his jeans.

'Well how about we get a bit more personal?' She looked at him and bit her lip.

'Well I'm more alive than I was before.' She smiled and yanked at Dean's belt. 'Come on Dean you've still got a lot of making up too do.'

Xx

Tess fell asleep curled around Dean. She woke up sweating and Dean holding her in his arms, 'Baby you ok?' Dean was holding her looking worried, 'You woke up screaming.'

Tess looked at him and shook her head. He passed her his shirt and she pulled it on. Her body began to shiver uncontrollably and Dean held her.

'I'm ok now. I just had that dream again. Its just strange Dean I can't stop dreaming about it all.'

Dean got up and pulled on some clothes, 'We need to see Clare she will know what is going on.' He pulled on his socks and shoes and was standing half dressed looking for his shirt.

'Dean I'm wearing it.' He looked at her as she laughed. 'Ok you want it? Come and get it.' He looked at her and smiled.

'Tess be serious we have to do something and I can't keep pimping my body out to you.' He looked at her as she pretended to be upset. 'However, much I want too baby. But I love you so much I have to protect you.' She smiled as she came towards him and hugged him.

'Dean I know and I agree. Let's do this.' She smiled at him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

After leaving Sam a message on his phone they set off to meet Clare. 'Ok so what am I expecting?' Tess asked as she sipped a cup of scalding coffee. 'Well this is a vile drink.' Dean laughed as she pulled a face.

'Well you did want to stop. I did tell you that it isn't all fancy cups of coffee around here.' She swatted him playfully. Her body was still tingling from their love making and she still ached with need for him. Once with Dean was always amazing but twice or three times just left her wanting more.

'Well Clare is just a normal girl. Although don't be surprised if she asks you to read some cards you know to test your psychic prowess. I have to say you're so much hotter than that Jennifer Love Hewitt chick.' She punched him harder.  
'I know I'm hotter than her Dean.' She snorted.

Dean pulled up at Clare's house and got out of the car. As Tess stood beside him he asked, 'Ok?' Tess nodded as she gripped his hand.

The door opened before they could even knock on it. Clare smiled as they approached, 'Well I see you've received your guest ok. Come in.'

She held the door open for them to enter. As Tess passed she pulled her towards her, 'I can sense your capabilities. It's strong in you.' Tess looked shocked as Clare smiled. 'Don't worry. I can see your new to all this. Come on through.' She led them to the dining room and asked them to be seated.

'So your here to ask me the question as to why you are seeing things when you never have before?' Tess nodded. She couldn't trust her voice to say yes she felt that she would look like a fool so she simply waited. 'So Dean Tess has told you what she saw and how it corresponds with my thoughts and also what you found out tonight.'

Dean nodded as she carried on, 'Ok Tess how long have you been having these thoughts?'

Tess cleared her throat, 'Well it was a few weeks before Dean and Sam came to help exorcise a poltergeist in my friend's house. I dreamt about the ghost but never thought anything of it. I just assumed I'd seen a film with a ghost in and just thought of Dean. Then before they got cases I dreamt about them I mean down to the finer details. I never told Dean because I didn't want to believe it. All of the cases they have done before have been safe but this time I knew as soon as I started dreaming again that this case was going to be difficult then three nights ago I saw all those things that you saw and well that's why I'm here.'

She took a deep breath and smiled shakily at Clare who smiled back at her.

'Tess you have nothing to worry about. It's something that you have always possessed but you have only just become aware of it.' Tess looked at her waiting for an explanation, 'Remember when you turned eighteen the day before your party and you dreamt about remember seeing your friend throwing up all over that guy she fancied?' Tess looked shocked and she nodded.

'I just thought it was because she normally always threw up when she had a drink I just assumed it was that. I always assumed I'd dreamt something or thought I'd heard something when I dreamt or saw it in a vision. I managed to stop thinking or having these thoughts and then as soon as I connected with Dean again it meant that they all came back.'

'Ok well its what you've always been like Tess it's just you've buried it and hidden it until you met Dean. Now is the time to fully believe it.'

She sat back, 'Have you seen any more within the dream. I take it the reason why your here is because you dreamt it again?'

Tess nodded. 'I don't know I mean it all seemed the same.'

Clare looked at her, 'Tess the fact you've dreamt it again might suggest that it will happen soon. I think that you will be able to remember things that you never saw before. Try going back through the dream and picking up on bits that perhaps you didn't think were important.'

Tess closed her eyes and thought about the dream. She saw the bar icon flashing in the dark and a newspaper fluttering on the ground. The date on the paper said the next day. 'It's going to happen tomorrow night.' Dean looked at her.

'You sure?' She nodded. 'Ok well that means we have to set up a plan to save him.' He stood up, 'I'm going to call Sam.' He left pulling out his phone.

Tess sat still and felt Clare staring at her, 'You know you shouldn't be afraid. Dean and Sam won't be hurt they will find the person that is doing this.'

Tess nodded, 'I know I can sense that too.' Clare smiled.

'Well you have nothing to worry about. The problem with being with someone like Dean you will have a link to that entire supernatural world you will tap into these strange dreams and images. Dean will have a channel perhaps into his dreams and you will just dream those things he's repressed. It's simple but sometimes scary. I understand.'

Dean came back into the room, 'Thanks Clare. We gotta go maybe get some sleep before we go hunt this thing.'

Clare smiled, 'Be careful ok?' They both nodded and left.

Tess smiled as Dean gripped her, 'You can wipe that smirk off your face Winchester. It's not becoming.'

She snorted as he looked shocked. 'Thank you she knew how I felt and now I feel so much better.' They kissed as they got into the car. 'You have got it right again but we won't be gloating about it Dean otherwise pain will ensue.' They laughed as Dean pulled away. 'So what do we do next?'

Dean smiled. 'Well Sam and I are going to solve this case and you and Trin will stay at the motel and then you're safe.'

Tess looked at him, 'Don't say that. Trin and I are in. We are going to help you.'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Sam woke up finding Trin gone. He had moved towards where her body was lying and she wasn't there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Her clothes were gone so he reached for his cell just as Trinity opened the motel door.

'Hey sleepy head.' She muttered as she passed him a steaming cup of coffee. 'You looked so cute I didn't want to wake you.' They kissed softly. Her hair was all messy and she looked happy and Sam noticed she was wearing his t shirt. She smiled and took a long drink.

Sam smiled back and said, 'Thanks.' He took the coffee and turned on his cell. Instantly a missed call came through and a voicemail message came from Dean. As he listened he sipped his coffee.

'Dean and Tess have figured out when the next attack will take place. Looks like it's today or should I say tonight?'

Trin smiled, 'Well I'm sure me and Tess can help you both as I'm sure you need extra eyes and Tess knows all about the person who you are hunting.'

Sam looked at her, 'Well I'm sure Dean would totally disagree and I'm of the same view Trin. I mean you can handle your own but Tess has no idea what we hunt and she could get hurt. It's safe if you both stay together me and Dean can get more done without you around.'

Trinity looked at him and smiled, 'I don't think Tess would agree with you there Sam and neither do I. I want to help and so does Tess why the hell would we travel all this way for the scenery Sam? Trust me she will get what she wants and I will back her all the way.'

Sam laughed at the look of determination on her face, 'Baby I wouldn't expect anything else from you.'

She smiled then shrugged, 'Sam you still have a lot to learn about us women we don't back down and no one gets the better of our men. We need to call them and get planning. I'm sure the area has plenty of hidden pathways so we need to do a check of the area before we finally go and save that dude.'

She stood up and grabbed her cell and called Tess.

Xx

'Dean we can argue about this till we are blue in the face but I'm telling you now and I'm sure Trinity will tell Sam the exact same thing we are helping you so case closed.'

Just as Dean was about to retort her phone rang, 'Trin. Hey yeah we are on our way back. Did Sam get Dean's voicemail? Awesome well we are about five minutes away so talk to you then. Bye.'

She closed her phone and stared at Dean. 'Well honey bun it looks like we are helping you whether you want us too or not. Trin says that her and Sam are going to do a scout of the area so we will met them at the motel and then go onto the bar together.' She waited for him to say something and he just nodded.

'Ok that sounds like a plan.' He pulled into the motel and parked up. 'Tess you and Trin better be careful ok we don't know who will be watching him and that's a worrying problem with a case like this.' Tess slid over and kissed him. He responded hungrily.

'Dean...' They kissed again, 'We will be careful we'll just find the guy keep tabs on him and tell you when he's leaving and in what direction. Trust me I wouldn't be walking into something like this if I didn't know it would work out.' He smiled as they kissed again.

Xx

Dean poured four cups of coffee and stood next to Sam. 'Ok so we send you two into the bar. Not that I'm pleased about that but that's another story. Then when you locate the target then we follow him and save his ass. If we can find said being then we can kick their ass too and then bob's your uncle case done and dusted we can shag ass and go home. '

Tess snorted. 'If only some cases were that simple Dean.' Trin voiced as she sipped her coffee. 'I guess we should just do all that.' She smiled. 'Does that mean we are not allowed to have any alcoholic beverages as we are on duty?' She batted her eyelashes at Sam.

'You can have one light beer.' They all laughed.

'Ok so we leave about nine. We can all go in as far as we know we have a few hours before anything kicks off.' Sam nodded.

'So we basically go in and wait. That's all we can. Oh and go packing but be careful not to attract attention.'

Tess smiled as she took a long drink of her coffee. She was nervous and her palms were sweating. She was also excited as well she hoped she didn't make any mistakes or draw attention to them. She didn't want to speak unless her voice gave her away as being nervous.

She felt Dean standing beside her, 'You ok?' He whispered as he knelt closer to her.

'Yeah I'm fine Dean just a little nervous and a little excited. I guess I'll get to see firsthand what it's like to be a hunter.' She smiled and added, 'Don't get any ideas I'm not wanting to hop on the band wagon so don't worry. I want a normal job you know 9 to 5 that kind of thing. I can cope with you going and doing this kind of thing like I said as long as you come back to me but I don't think I can do it.' He smiled weakly and kissed her on the head.

'Well for what it's worth you'd make a hot hunter but like you told me when we took this case. I have to come full circle and you're my centre point which it seems that both of us have fixed points.'

She smiled as he said that. 'Well guys let's get moving. We have to get in position.' He straightened up and clapped his hands together. 'We just need to remember what we have to do and stick to it.' They all nodded. As they grabbed bags and packed up Dean took Trinity aside.

Trinity looked at Dean and said, 'Don't worry Dean I'll look after her. I'm not going to let her out of my sight trust me.'

Dean smiled and said, 'Well I was more worried about her getting more involved so just keep an eye on her. She's saying she's not into all this but she knows about what is going to happen so just make sure she isn't running in all guns blazing ok?'

Trin nodded as they parted.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The bar was pretty full at it was a typical Friday night. Tess looked around and immediately her eyes rested on the perfect place to monitor the bar and the door. 'We will stand there. Just holler when you see him.'

Tess nodded as she sat next to Trin on a bar stool. 'I'll try and remember to do that.' As she sipped the alcohol it began to buzz through her veins. 'I hope he is here tonight and I didn't imagine all that. I mean I'm sure I won't have made all that up.' She looked at Trin for clarification.

'Tess you were right about all that Clare saw and now you've seen some more so I really think you have nothing to worry about.'

She took in their surroundings it was just one of those normal bars that she'd been in with Dean and Sam. She knew the types that hung around there some would be hunters but some just normal guys or gals looking for a good night with family and friends.

Suddenly she spotted Alan walking towards the bar. 'Trin he's there.' Trin turned and saw the man they had all been looking for.

'Ok.' Trin pulled out her phone and dialled Sam. 'Ok we've got a visual. Do you want us to stay close to him?'

Sam muttered simply, 'Yeah do that. When he leaves you give us the heads up.'

Xx

In the Impala Dean sat wringing his hands as Sam listening to Trin. 'Ok now we wait. You ok?'

Sam looked at his brother. 'Dean you wanna talk about it?'

He could see is brother had been fretting about Tess being involved in this since she first arrived. 'No Sam I'm good I just can't get my head around all this. I mean Tess has been having these weirdo dreams like you had and now it's happening again this time with her. I mean Clare made her remember she'd always been like it. It's just a little strange to get my head around.'

Sam nodded, 'I know your scared it's just she's not stupid Dean. I mean she's been with you for God knows how long so she gets what our job entails. She's been around Trin for longer. Plus I'm sure she's not that frightened about the visions I'm sure it's the fact she could have got it wrong and she could lose all of us Dean.'

Dean looked at his brother. He never had realised that could be the truth until Sam had said it. He knew Sam was right, 'I never looked at it that way Sammy.' He sat up straighter in the car seat, 'Ok so what we now wait? I hate waiting.'

Sam snorted, 'Well did Tess say he wasn't in the bar for long. I mean maybe he's just having a quick drink after work.' Dean nodded. 'So Dean we do have to wait.'

Xx

Tess watched Alan chatting to the barman. He looked happy, 'Ok well according to my wacko vision he leaves around about ten minutes from now.' She looked at her watch then at Trin.

Trin moved further up the bar nearer to Alan. 'We can't lose sight of him. Stay close.' Tess moved closer until she was nearly touching the man she had never met. It was a weird feeling because it seemed that she had seen the most intimate of moments in his life. Her sudden desire was to shout at him and tell him what was about to happen but she knew that in order for it to all end Dean and Sam would have to find the person that had started all this crap.

She looked at her watch and heard Alan say to the barman he was off. Trin's phone was straight to her ear, 'Sam he's on his way out.'

Tess looked around and saw Trin moving towards the door following quickly she caught up with her.

Xx

Dean shot out of the car and Sam followed. People passing just assumed they were rushing to get somewhere. Dean saw Alan walking down the passageway that Tess had described. They followed at a few paces behind so as not to rouse suspicion. Dean suddenly stopped the lights in the passageway began to flicker, 'Ok Sam we are going to meet whatever it is it's big.'

He pulled his gun and shouted, 'Alan! Alan Beardsmore stand still. Don't worry PD.' He motioned for Alan to stop and flashed his fake badge. 'We aren't arresting you we just need you to walk back towards us and stay close ok.'

Dean was surprised to see that it was actually working as Alan walked towards him. 'Ok well we are getting you out of here.' As soon as Alan was nearer to them Sam grabbed him by the wrist.

The lights flickered then stopped.

'Ok looks like it was a false alarm.' They turned around only to see what they had expected all along. Alan looked as though he was about to hurl as the body of his former dead friend came out of the shadows.

'Ok this is definitely not a good.' Dean levelled the gun and shot a few rounds. 'Ok guys I'm just suggesting we run.' They turned and ran towards the car. The zombie had quit following them.

Dean jogged covering Sam and Alan. As they reached the Impala Tess and Trin came running towards them. Trin had her gun out as well and she was sweating and Tess looked the same, 'Ok we don't have time to explain why we look like this. Let's get back to the motel.'

Xx

As they drove back to the motel Alan stayed quiet he was thinking about what he had seen in the alleyway. Suddenly the silence was broken, 'He died a week ago. We buried him.' His voice echoed the insanity and uncertainty of what he had just seen. 'So what do you guys actually do? I mean it's obvious you aren't cops.'

Dean looked at Sam and made the face, "You tell him."

Sam looked back at Alan. His face was pale and he looked sick. 'Well we aren't but we saved your life. Look your friends died recently you were the next on the hit list so to speak.'

Alan's face turned a darker shade of green and Dean shouted, 'Dude if your gonna hurl then I'd prefer it if you tell me so I can stop the car. Just for the upholstery's sake.'

Sam tutted. 'Alan we have to know something did all of you meet at Robert Selby's therapy sessions because of weird visions?' Alan nodded. 'Well I'm afraid to say your friends were murdered because of something that Selby wants or needs.'

Alan looked at them both. 'Well we all met up there each of us were having some strange visions yes. How do you know all this?'

Sam looked at him the man was clearly nervous and he was owed a large explanation. 'Ok Alan we'll be level with you. Someone has killed your friends because they are psychics. As you probably already know that your one as well. '

Alan blinked as Sam carried on, 'We have heard from a friend of yours Clare that something had happened to your friends. Selby seems to be involved in it all. His practice has a golden eye doesn't it?' Alan nodded, 'Well all I can say is don't you have visions?' Alan looked at him and nodded.

'I don't get what you're saying. That after all this time someone wants to hurt us.'

He looked bewildered but spoke again, 'We met up there all for the same reason as you said. We all thought that we were suffering from stress or something like that and decided to go away on retreat. Several things happened that week. We all suffered from similar visions about one of the members of the retreat he fell from a scaffold. We all saw it happen. That was it we all realised that we weren't mad we were just special. We pretended we were cured but as soon as we left the retreat we met others. Those people who helped others not for money but for the pleasure of helping someone. We never told Selby about it.'

Sam looked at Dean who said, 'This is a small town people talk. Plus you guys had some sleep therapy thing perhaps your records on their screen showed increased brain waves at the point of perhaps a vision. I mean surely there would be more activity than a simple dream.'

Sam looked at Dean in amazement. 'Dude I watch T.V ok and I do read. Plus I'm sure it would be more vivid than a dream.'

Alan nodded, 'It is a lot more vivid than a dream. You can sense things and know things. So I assume we would have irregular patterns but as to knowing all about what we are I have no idea how he figured that out. Unless he had help.' He shrugged.

Dean pulled into the motel car park and they all got out. A second later Trin and Tess pulled up alongside them.

Trin sprang and out and shouted to Dean, 'Thanks for the heads up on the silver bullets. Did you know that there are now two zombies?' She looked at their faces and said, 'I take it by the looks of your faces that would be a no.'

Dean looked at Sam and muttered, 'Great just what we need more of the scum.' He kicked a stone and they watched it bounce across the car park.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Tess lounged across a chair she was watching Dean. For the past five minutes he had continually paced across the carpet listening to Alan describe his visions. She knew Dean was worried and concerned about these zombies. All Alan had said was that he hadn't seen Selby for about four years. Selby didn't know anything as far as he knew and it was a shock to see his recently dead and buried friend almost alive and well.

Tess was about to say to Dean, '_Sit down you'll wear the carpet thin_,' But she remembered something she pulled her phone from her pocket and said, 'Dean I forget to say my phone has a camera on it.'

He looked at her and said, 'Ok baby that's awesome but we are kind of busy right now.' She pulled him towards her.

'Dean look. I snapped a pic of zombie number two.' She showed the image to Dean and then to Sam. 'I'm sure you boys could use some facial recognition software to I dunno find out who it is?'

She stood defiantly in the centre of the room waiting for someone to answer her. 'Well as you guys kind of work sometimes I don't know how do I put it illegally you probably do.'

Sam took her phone off her. 'How did you snap that close?' He looked at her then at Dean, 'Uh yeah I'll get right on it. Trin you wanna help?' She nodded and backed out of the room.

Dean looked at Tess and she smiled and said, 'You know you're sexy when you're angry. You kind of do this thing with your face it's hot. '

She had lowered her voice seductively she could tell she was getting nowhere, 'Ok I'm sorry. I know take no risks, stay safe blah blah. But I knew it wasn't the other one and in my vision I never saw it. I missed it so it must be new. I mean this person could be a recent or an old missing person or something you guys don't know. Why wait till you see these things again at a later date?'

She looked at him. 'Please don't be mad. It was my only heroic part and even then I ran like a girl and I ran like crazy.'

She saw a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 'I'm sorry I won't do it again and if you want Trin and I can babysit Alan. I mean that wouldn't require me being directly involved nor would I be doing anything too dangerous. Plus Trinity is a responsible well trained hunter who knows what to do so I'll be fine. Plus I'm a dab hand with a gun. Trust me!'

He smiled as he bent down to kiss her soft lips. Her blue eyes were so beautiful and he knew that no matter how much she didn't know he knew she would try to stay safe.

As they kissed again Dean said, 'I didn't know you could shoot!'

He looked at her as she raised an eyebrow and smirked. Her eyes glinted and she looked devilishly sexy, 'God you and a gun that could almost be some sort of porno movie. '

She laughed and moved closer to him and whispered in his ear.

'Play this right big boy and I'll surprise you. Lingerie, guns and me one night only!'

She licked his ear then flounced away. Dean watched her walk away her bum in those tight jeans.

Imagining her in black lingerie with two guns holstered and kneeling on a bed God. He felt himself harden immediately at the image and coughed as Sam walked back into the room feeling like a guilty teenager reading a magazine he shuffled out for some air. He realised that no matter what he said she'd do the exact opposite.

xx

Sam loaded the image to his laptop. It took a while for the FBI scanner to begin searching. The possible hits for the dead zombie could just be simple. He could have died of natural causes or was a missing person. Sam was thinking more like the latter. He'd shown the image to Alan who had immediately dismissed knowing the guy and Sam believed him.

Trin however, stared at the guy. She watched him. Ok he'd had a shock it wasn't everyday you see a reanimated person you once knew wondering around in dark alleyways let alone find out that people knew you were a physic let alone anything else they knew about him but something wasn't right. Tess wandered in and beckoned Trin into the bathroom. The only room that they could talk without arousing suspicion from Alan.

'I think he's hiding something.' Tess whispered.

Trin smiled, 'Well so do I. I mean for one I can see he's rattled but from what the bartender said when we made a discreet enquiry about our guy is that he doesn't always go to their bar. I mean they know him but the last time he was there was when his friends were there too. Should we say something?'

Tess nodded. She didn't exactly know what to say so she walked up to him and said, 'Alan your hiding something see I reckon you know more than your letting on.' He looked at her and she smiled at him. 'Alan see I reckon you want to tell me what you know.'

He looked at them both and nodded, 'I met the others about a month ago. It turns out that we were all having the same dreams weeks before it happened. We met up because I saw one of them die. I saw the golden eye of Selby's company. I saw the building it all happened in but none of them believed it. They thought we were just connecting over something else and then they died. I didn't want to believe it so I arranged a meeting with Selby tonight and he never showed up so I left.' He unclasped and clasped his hands together.

Tess looked at Trin then at Sam. 'So you know where Selby works other than the clinic?' Alan nodded. 'Wait I'll get Dean.'

Xx

'Dean!'

She opened the door to the motel and found him standing near the wall. She smiled because he hadn't heard her and in the light she could just see his profile. She loved his strong features and the way that he stood thinking with his lips slightly pouted. She could see the slight hint of his stubble and his dimple in his chin and his long eyelashes.

As she watched she could imagine the scattering of his freckles across his face and nose and she smiled. Sometimes she had to catch her breath when she saw him it seemed that she was looking at him for the first time. She remembered that moment so vividly and smiled as he turned towards her.

'Penny for em?' She asked as she leant against the wall and waited for him to move closer.

'I was just thinking of nothing in particular.' She laughed.

'Oh I was thinking you were thinking about me in lingerie because I was thinking about making your night because I'm sure you'd make mine.' She licked her lips as Dean pulled her closer. Her nipples erected as she pressed closer to his body. He kissed her and nuzzled at her neck.

'Well you got me.' He pressed his body against hers and she smiled as she felt his erection against her hip.

'You should calm down Dean I've got news. Alan says he knows where Selby's hiding out. They all had visions before their deaths. Alan was going to see Selby tonight.'

Dean looked at her and followed her back in the room.

'Damn I'm hoping this goes down.' She snorted.

'Me too baby as that would be awkward.' She held his hand as they closed the door behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Dean grabbed a map and looked at it. He pointed to Selby's clinic, 'Ok so the clinic is here and the abandoned hospital is here.'

They were quite close one another and Dean said, 'Right to this just get's stranger by the minute. He really is a freak.'

Tess snorted. Dean's way with words often made her laugh that was one of his many adorable qualities but sometimes those one lines got him into trouble. She remembered one night in a bar when some guy started hitting on her and Dean said something sarcastic and the guy punched him. Well Dean didn't leave it alone and the other guy came out of it worse for wear. She looked at him and he smiled at her.

'Ok so you guys,' he pointed at Trin and Tess, 'you two stay here.'

Trin stood up and placed her hands on her curved hips and coughed. Dean turned to look at her and said, 'Trin no, you guys I want here and safe. This could be difficult enough without us worrying about you two.'

Her face showed the anger that Tess felt as well, 'Don't patronise me Dean. I've been hunting for as long as Sam has. Tess I can understand but she herself admits that she isn't a hunter. We have come this far and from what I can gather this has to be the second time we've helped you both out. '

She moved closer to him and momentarily Dean stepped back. 'This time neither of you have any say in this the four of us are seeing this through no matter what you think about it Dean.'

Dean looked shocked. He had expected Tess to stand up to him. Sam had said Trinity had a temper but she'd never spoken to him like that before.

He stood open mouthed and was about to say something when Sam spoke up, 'Trin your right we do need your help both of your help. I think that we should split up you two;' He pointed to Dean and Tess 'and me and Trin. That way then no one can argue.'

Dean raised his hands in a defensive gesture. Trin moved away.

'Yeah it's a good idea Sammy that way your girlfriend won't be tempted to kick my ass.' Trinity snorted and the atmosphere changed again to companionable silence.

Sam passed Dean a piece of paper, 'Ok this other dead zombie dude according to facial recognition from the FBI was called Simon Grant. He was buried in the same cemetery as our other vics and our other zombie.'

Dean grabbed his gun and began to clean it. He wasn't quite sure how the night would pan out as there was no way to get the zombie back into his grave bed as Dean was pretty sure that the hospital was nowhere near his resting place. Unless...Dean grabbed the map and looked at the plotted hospital grounds.

'Guys what would you say to a little grave digging?'

All faces turned to stare at him as he grinned.

Xx

As they drove to the cemetery Dean filled them in. 'So I was thinking no one would check to see if his coffin was full with an actual body as he didn't wish for his body to be viewed. So what's to say that his coffin in the grave yard is empty and that at the hospital Robert brought him back from the dead after swopping coffins?'

Sam looked at Dean and said, 'Well Dean you could be right I mean that way Selby could get away with doing things off the radar of the hospital.'

Dean came to a stop and they all got out. 'All I know is that if that body is on hospital grounds it will be easier to put him at rest.' Sam nodded as the four of them moved through the headstones. Dean carried a spade and so did Sam.

'Ok so if he had walked from here there would be a brown circle around the grave. Our other dead friend had a large brown patch when I came and found the grave so he did walk from here.'

As they neared the plot of land the grave was they all noticed instantly that the grass was lush green with no hint of darkened spots.

Dean looked at them and smiled, 'Well all I have to say is that I'm right and we now have to proceed with caution. We have to get to that building but I'm thinking we are missing one person.'

Sam smiled, 'You are thinking of using Alan as bait am I right?' Dean smirked and nodded as Sam continued, 'Well that means you want to bring him closer to Selby but then we have to monitor him closer and what with all of doing our job we have to babysit him.' Dean nodded again.

'Sam he's our only way to stop those zombies. I mean we have to some bait plus he lied.' He said as he packed up their stuff in the trunk. 'So quit stalling and let's get moving. Zombie killing won't take long then we have to get rid of whatever that Selby dude has hidden then we have to show the police their mistake by doing their job.'

Sam smiled, 'You mean getting them to arrest the actual killer of those guys.'

Dean smirked back and said, 'You got it in one Sammy.' He patted him on the back and got in the car.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Dean and Sam looked at one another, 'We have to settle this the old fashioned way simply by rocks paper and scissors.' Dean smirked as Sam tutted.

'Dean you're like a kid but if you insist.' They squared up.

Tess laughed as she watched them. This kind of thing was pretty regular in the house whenever something went wrong and usually Dean lost and then demanded a do over.

She smiled as instantly Dean went for the scissors. 'So boys what are you hoping to achieve?' She asked.

Dean looked at her and said, 'Well baby it is to do with the fact that neither of us want Alan to go with either of us because neither of us want him hanging around or for us to simply face a damn zombie.'

Dean sighed as he lost another round. 'So I take it baby we are taking Alan to summon a zombie back to his grave bed.' He pushed Sam as Sam began to laugh.

'Dean you've got to change your strategy. I mean you always use scissors and unless I'm mistaken that's why you loose.' Dean flipped him off as they all laughed.

'Ok let's get going. If we have to do all the dirty work while you two wander around the hospital and get to burn a few things we may as well get moving.' They moved towards their cars. 'Ok guys we'll see you soon.'

Xx

Dean looked at Tess. All the way to the hospital she had been dying to laugh. Dean's face when they had laughed at him was priceless. 'I'm sorry baby it's just the fact that you should know Sam would beat you especially at that game.' He nodded. 'So what are we going to do? I've never done anything like this before?'

Dean looked at her, 'Well basically all we have to do is get Alan in a place where he can be seen and then we wait and simply I'll stake him and we'll rebury him. It's not easy.'

Tess took a long deep breath, 'Ok it sounds disgusting and can I say seriously mank.' Dean laughed. 'So I take it you have done this before.' Dean nodded and concentrated on the road.

Tess looked at him and listened to Alan, 'So I'm not the only one who hasn't hunted a zombie before.' He stared at Tess and smiled weakly. 'So all I have to do is stand there?'

Dean nodded and said, 'Yeah and try not to get yourself killed. Just leave all the rest to me. ' Alan nodded and whispered, 'Don't worry!'

Xx

Sam turned to Trinity and said, 'Ok so what do we do? We take a wander around the hospital?'

Trin nodded. They had been sat together in the car for five minutes. 'Come on then.'

They walked towards the main entrance which was locked so they made their way towards the back entrance. Sam held her hand so as not to lose her he was more worried about the zombie that was around.

She yanked his arm, 'Looks like the dear doctor didn't want many people getting in.' Sam pulled out the lock cutters and cut through the lock.

Taking a deep breath they walked inside. Flashing the torch around Sam motioned for Trin to follow him, 'Ok where would a freaky doctor keep all of his stuff?'

Sam shook his head. 'Looks like we are going to have to check everywhere. Great I wish we had the zombie. At least we could do something more than all this.' Trin snorted.

'Look I'm sure this dude would be sensible he'd keep everything together. He wouldn't move anything further away so all of his stuff would be together for easy access that kind of thing.' Sam nodded as they moved further into the building.

There was graffiti on the walls and rust was on every hinge and door handle. 'Ok so we just keep looking.' Trin asked as she pushed through a set of double doors only to stop and Sam to walk right into her. 'Oh my God!'

Xx

Dean looked at Alan then Tess said, 'Ok we've found his grave bed now we just need you to stay still and then I'm thinking we'll be there to kick ass.' Dean snorted.

'Well I will be kicking ass not you.' She smiled at him then nodded. Looking at Dean all professional and different made her realise that although she knew what he did it was still totally different. This she was experiencing and seeing first hand and it was scary but exciting. She didn't want to keep asking questions because let's face it she didn't want to sound naive or annoying by asking him about the hunt. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Alan paced around the grave side looking greener by the minute. Dean looked at him and said, 'Not long now dude. You can pace around when this zombie is all dead again.'

Dean listened and motioned to Alan to stop and be quiet.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Sam and Trin stood next to one another and stared at the mortuary drawers. Trin shuddered and moved towards a filing cabinet. 'Ok well let's see if freaky doc has left some information around.'

She pulled open the drawers only to find that nothing was in the top two. The bottom one simply had a brown book in it. She pulled it out and took a look inside and saw diagrams and images of the skeleton and of certain organs. She passed it to Sam who took a look inside and spoke and turned the book around to show her, 'Well now we know what he was planning.'

He pointed to a diagram, 'Guess Dean was right. That whole Frankenstein monster thing well Selby seems to be doing that. He's got lots of necromancy spells and binding spells that kind of thing. God know's what he has hoped to achieve?' He pocketed the book.

She flicked her torch at the cabinet and then back at Sam, 'Dare we open them?'

Sam gulped and nodded, 'After three.' They took a handle each and pulled. The second drawer was empty apart from a body bag.

Trin took a deep breath and looked at Sam, 'What does the tag say?'

Sam pulled at the label and read out, 'Simon Grant but guess what it's empty.' She nodded. 'So what's happened to the body then?'

They both took a deep breath as she shrugged. 'Well anywhere to keep a body cool there would be the ideal place. Come let's get moving then I mean what should we do?'

Trin looked at him and shook her head only for Sam to say, 'Well I've got to admit maybe we should resort to Dean's method of eradication.'

Trin looked at him with a smile on her face as he said, ' I think we should torch it I mean the whole building. Who is to say that he hasn't got another room like this elsewhere that we haven't got time to find. Let's do it?'

She nodded. They raced to the centre of the building. A noise echoed behind them. They turned only to be face to face with a zombie. 'Crap!'

Xx

Dean motioned for them to stand still and moved further into the trees. A figure moved towards Alan as he sat still on the ground. As the figure moved partially into the light Dean realised it was the zombie so he waited. Tess stayed still next to him and he sensed she was holding her breath. He leapt from his hiding spot and pushed the zombie down. The body fell into the grave bed and Dean leapt in on top. As he wrestled to pin the body down the stake slipped from his grip. 'Crap!'

He shouted. The weight beneath him shifted and he was pinned down and the zombie punched him again and again. Dean heard a noise above them and felt the body move again. Tess shoved the man down and held him while Dean righted himself the man writhed and thrashed as Tess held him, 'Hurry!' She shouted as Dean pushed her off and slammed the stake home. The body jerked once then stopped.

Tess scrambled back further away from the body. 'God!' She stood up and began to climb out. Dean followed breathing heavily.

'Baby you ok?' She nodded. Wiping sweat from her brow she moved towards the shovels and the dirt pile and began to shovel in the dirt.

'Dean I'm fine stop looking at me like that?' He joined her in shovelling in the dirt and looked at her again. Her face was set in her determined look.

He knew it was best not to push so he never said anything else other than,'Still think I'm a catch?' She smirked and smiled at him.

'I need a long shower.' She muttered as they piled into the car. 'You ok Alan?' He nodded as he sat silently in the car.

As they dropped Alan off he thanked them. 'They were my friends. I never thought this would happen.'

Tess smiled at him and said, 'Alan no one can take what they meant to you as friends and all you have to think is that they would never have done those things. Remember the times you had.' He smiled and thanked them again.

As he left the car Dean waved and drove off. He turned and looked at her and smiled, 'Still wanna take that shower?' he raised an eyebrow and wriggled it. She slapped him on the shoulder.

'Dean Winchester you can be soooo insensitive sometimes. I mean seriously a bad situation like that and all you can think about is seeing me naked'

She laughed as he nodded. 'Well you will have to wait. We've got to go and see if Sam and Trin need help.' He looked serious as he nodded and took a deep breath.

'Ok!' He pressed his foot down and soon they were heading back towards the hospital.

Xx

Sam pushed Trin behind her. He pulled out his gun and shot several silver bullets. The corpse flayed and they impacted enough to slow him down. The head part rocked backwards and forwards and within that time they raced up the stairs to the next level.

Trin sprinted to the nearest room and pulled Sam in after her. He pressed his body against the door and whispered, 'So what do we do?'

He looked at her and then said, 'Ok we start it here.' He pointed to some old plastic curtains in the corner. 'Then we vacate here.' He pointed to the window. She grabbed the curtains and piled them in the centre of the room as Sam pulled out the matches and some lighter fluid. As she poured he broke the window with the end of the gun. Quickly the curtains caught and Trin moved towards the window. 'One, two three.'

They jumped together and rolled on the floor. Smoke and flames billowed out of the window. Sam coughed and Trin's eyes were streaming because of the smoke. 'Well let's hope that it takes.' Sam nodded.

They watched the flames billowing. 'Let's hope it's over.' Trin snuggled up to Sam's body. The heat was immense and they knew that the building would slowly catch.

Dean and Tess pulled up in the Impala, 'I take it they took your philosophy Dean to torch it?'

He laughed his deep sexy laugh and she felt the goose bumps begin to emerge on her skin. 'Let's hope it takes.' Dean nodded as he waited for Sam and Trin to walk towards the car.

Sam flopped in and Trin followed suit. As the car started and they pulled away Sam said, 'So even though we've torched the building what's to say that Selby just get's away with all this?'

Dean looked at Tess and they laughed, 'Well I don't think so.' Sam waited for Dean to carry on.

'Well an anonymous call was made to the police about half an hour ago. Stating that Robert Selby had murdered those two men and obviously they were named and they were told where to find Selby's information and also all about this hospital. Or what would be left of it when they arrive.'

Sam laughed he thought typical Dean always ready with a plan. Sam pulled the journal from his coat, 'What about this? Does this count as evidence? It's Selby's work journal it shows his ideas for operations and the kind of necromancy he used etc .'

Dean nodded. 'Well I don't want it I guess we'll be concerned citizens and leave it as an anonymous tip off to add to the rest.' They laughed. 'I can't wait to see that guys face when he's arrested.' He smiled as he pulled away from the road.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. **

This is the final chapter in this story. I have written another story to go along with this one so if you have enjoyed it reviews are love!

p.s As always I like to say I don't own Sam and Dean I wish I did but I just make do with writing my own. :D

* * *

Tess wrapped a towel around her body. The bathroom was filled with steam that enveloped her as she moved around the room. One hand clasping her towel to her body the other wiped the mirror clear. She looked at the face staring back at her and smiled.

She had bags under her eyes but she looked happy. Dean was asleep and she assumed so were Sam and Trin. She smiled again as she realised what she wanted to do with her life. Opening the door a cool draft circled her bare legs and arms.

She shivered as she tiptoed across to the bed and stared at Dean.

He was fast asleep and she suppressed a giggle often she would watch him sleep and sometimes she would count his eye lashes. Sad as it was but seeing him like that made her treasure the moments they were alone. He looked vulnerable and adorable lying there.

As she dressed he moved slightly and curved his body around where she would normally lie. She pulled her pyjama top over her head and slipped in under the covers. Instantly Dean's arm clasped around her and she snuggled into him feeling the warmth radiate throughout her. 'I love you!' He murmured as he held her closer.

'Love you too.' She closed her eyes and instantly felt herself sinking into sleep. These moments she loved the warmth and comfort of the one man she'd always wanted.

Xx

The next morning Tess felt the warmth of Dean's breath and his mouth nuzzling near her belly button then his tongue slowly licking across her stomach. She arched her back and ran her fingers through his hair. Her voice still slurred with sleep she asked, 'Dean what are you doing?'

He moved slowly up her body staring down into her eyes.

'Well I couldn't wait for you to wake up so I decided to erm move things along.' She snickered as he kissed her neck and began to rub her breast through her top.

'Dean I'm not ready.' He laughed as she kissed him back feeling the hardness of his cock near her thigh. 'I can feel you are though.'

She pulled at her top and wriggled out of her pj bottoms. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked as she groaned beneath him. The ache and need for him to be inside her was instantaneous. Dean seemed to know exactly what she needed and when.

She shifted her hips and he entered her slowly as he filled her she sighed with contentment. Dean didn't need much foreplay to get her excited as soon as he would touch her she felt herself ache and moisten.

He kissed her and remained still. 'Erm Dean you wanna move?' She whispered as she clenched against him waiting for that rush and thrill.

'I was just savouring the moment.' He laughed as he began to move slowly and she arched her back and gasped. Her nails pressed into his back. They moved together in a motion of knowing each other so well.

He bit her softly on her shoulder and groaned as he came inside her. The warmth spread through her and she rocked out the last few orgasms. 'God we definitely couldn't wait any longer could we?' She laughed as her breathing returned to normal and shook her head.

They lay next to one another Dean held her tightly with his arm around her. She could hear his heartbeat until she finally broke the silence, 'Dean I've decided I want to help you and Sam hunt but I also want a job.'

He nodded and stared at her. His big green eyes were wide and intent on what she had to say.

'Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I mean like you said when I took this case on as long as I know that you are my centre point wherever we both are we both can still come back to one another.'

He opened his big green eyes and continued, 'I do listen I might not always look like it or I have other things on my mind.'

He motioned with his head to his lower brain and said, 'I do listen and I do take notice mostly because I know it's all true and I don't think that I could do without you.' He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips, 'But I was thinking. You can say no but how about you work some cases with us. I mean you could do my reading and research for me and I'll take it all in.'

She laughed aloud. 'Oh and by the way you looked super sexy going off after that zombie I never thanked you for that.' He kissed her and stroked her hair and whispered, 'Oh and you owe me that sexy lingerie dance.'

She laughed as he gently rubbed her stomach in circles using just his index finger making her body tingle with excitement, 'Dean you know I always keep my promises.'

She shuddered as the circle widened. 'That dance will happen when you least expect it.' She smiled and licked her lips. 'About that job offer put like that how can a girl refuse?'

She kissed him hard. She had been waiting for him to say that for a long time. 'However, you do have to do some reading Sam and I can't always be there to bail you out.'

He laughed and nodded. 'When are we leaving?'

He propped himself up on his elbow and said, 'After we've eaten. I'm starving.' She laughed. Dean was always hungry and nearly always eating.

'Awww poor baby you worked up an appetite?'

He nodded pulling an adorable face, 'Well we'll have to go and eat then but first...' She pulled his mouth towards hers. Her body arched into his.

Xx

Sam and Trin were already sat at a booth in the diner. Sam smiled as they entered. 'You two took your time I would of thought Dean would have smelt the bacon a while back.' Tess blushed as Dean shot Sam a look.

'The four of us make a good team.' Trin commented as she watched Dean tucking into his breakfast and was amazed when he nodded in agreement. 'Wow Dean you agree?'

Dean swallowed, 'Yeah we kicked ass. No seriously we do I've tried to suggest that we all work together but I was thinking it would be a little like the mystery machine and you know I'm not Scooby doo.'

He looked up and licked his lips. Tess began to laugh and Trin took one look at her and collapsed into giggles. Both laughing loudly they left Sam and Dean slightly unsure what had been said.

Tess wiped her eyes with a paper napkin, 'Never mind boys kind of had to be there.' She finished her coffee, 'So we going now?' Dean nodded.

'I'm glad we are.' She smiled as she linked her hand within his. 'We're going home.'

He meant it because with Tess had been the only home he really knew or had known. As Sam and Trin packed their stuff in the trunk Trin patted the Impala and said, 'I dub this the mystery machine.'

Laughing Tess patted Dean on the butt and said, 'Come on Scooby.'

He watched her hop into the back next to Trin Dean looked across the car's top at Sam, 'I see what they were getting at before. Oh and great work Sammy I knew eventually something I'd say would stick!'

Just as he was about to get in he said, 'To be honest that van was pretty awesome. Mmm Daphne.'

Sam smirked and nodded, 'I always listen. Great call on the cops Dean.'

Dean nodded smirked at Sam and said, 'C'mon Raggy' Snorting he slid into the driver's seat and waited for Sam to close his door.

Dean started the Impala turned on the radio took a look in his mirror and pulled away. Dean winked at Tess in the rear view mirror and she smiled back.

Dean calling their place "Home" she had waited forever it seemed for him to say that and he had no idea how happy it made her.

She smiled as she watched the white lines trail along the road closer to home. Donne was right she thought you always went back to that centre point she thought. She stretched and sat forward throwing her arms around Dean, 'I can't wait to go home.' He smiled and kissed her hand.

'Me either!' He pressed the accelerator and the white lines sped faster each one ticking off another step.


End file.
